


Sweeteners

by Stockholmsyndrom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Promised Day, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: Roy stared suspiciously at the small object in front of him as if to gage whether it would explode once he touched it or not. Hawkeye had quietly slipped it on to his desk with a copious amount of paperwork and had not even acknowledged his questioning eyes.Or:Roy receives an interesting gift from Hawkeye during office hours.





	Sweeteners

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing husband for providing the prompt, and thank you to my Beta!
> 
> Y'all are great!

Roy stared suspiciously at the small object in front of him as if to gage whether it would explode once he touched it or not. Hawkeye had quietly slipped it on to his desk with a copious amount of paperwork and had not even acknowledged his questioning eyes.

  
No word of explanation, no nod, not even a shrug.

  
He had absolutely no idea what this small gadget was supposed to do.  
He picked up the offending object and idly toyed with it in his fingers. From the looks of it, it seemed to be some kind of remote control. It was very unassuming, no brand and just a single button that simply read on and off.

  
He didn't have a music player in the office and he knew that none of the doors or windows were electrically controlled.  
If he was honest with himself, he was a little afraid to find out what it did. Coming from his first lieutenant, it could only mean a more efficient way of getting his work done. Maybe it would set his desk on fire? Or maybe this was just a test to find out whether he had enough self control to ignore his curiosity and just do his work? Whatever it was, it deeply unnerved him.

  
Another glance towards the table where Hawkeye was silently working through her stack of papers told him that she did not pay him any attention. Or at least he hoped so, because eventually his curiosity won out and he did not want to bear her disapproving glare as he finally gave in.

He pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

Roy glanced worriedly around the office, afraid that maybe he had missed a fire setting off, or a door closing and locking them all in the office for all eternity.

Nothing.

He glanced at his lieutenant and pressed the button again, just to be safe.

If he hadn't been watching her, he wouldn't have noticed the small, inaudible sigh of relief that she breathed, or how she seemed to relax. But he did.

Roy frowned.

He kept his gaze firmly trained on Hawkeye and bravely pressed the button again. This time he noticed how she shucked in a breath and gripped her pen a little harder, apparently much more focused on the papers in front of her.

What the hell was going on? He did not immediately press the button again, but concentrated on her every reaction. He stared at her for a full minute, until she ever so slightly began to shift in her seat, crossing her legs.

Roy took in her obvious discomfort with growing interest. Hawkeye never wriggled around in her chair this much. In fact she was the official holder of the statue award, having spent whole days without twitching a single muscle as she worked on her forms. Whatever this thing was controlling, it caused her to squirm uncharacteristically.

Roy turned it off again and watched with amazement as Hawkeye seemed to relax again.

His eyes grew wide.

Immediately he pressed the button again, watching as Hawkeye deliciously twitched for a second. She almost let a sound escape her perfect lips, only catching it by biting down on them.

The glee Roy felt surpassed anything that could be put into words. Ever so slowly he sat back and reached for another document, intending to look like he was working when in fact he was enjoying the show.

He rustled the papers loudly, willing Riza to notice him and look over at him. He couldn't hold back the satisfied smirk as he wordlessly told her that he had caught on to what she was gifting him with and that he intended to make good use of it.

Riza gave him a side eye glance. She flipped her form over and started working through the next page as if nothing was wrong. Roy marveled at the way she showed self control. Knowing that there was a tiny device inside of her that he controlled made him weak in the knees and very glad that he was sitting down already.

He continued to work through his boring reports with the full knowledge that Riza was thinking of nothing but sex right now. God, that thought turned him on. He wondered if she was feeling especially horny this morning when she had decided to put the device in and place the remote control in his hands.

She had handed over complete control to him in doing so. The thought of it made his pants especially tight. He wondered how long he would be able to torture her like that. How long would she be able to take it before the inadvertent sound would cross her lips?

He glanced over to her again, taking in the way she was tensely leaning forward at her desk. None of his other men seemed to notice. They let out the occasional grunt and moan about the tedious paperwork, but nothing they wouldn't be otherwise saying in front of the first lieutenant.

When Roy decided to show some mercy and turn the vibratory off again, he took note of the quiet little sigh that left Riza's lips.

He crossed his legs over his growing erection and wondered how those lips would feel wrapped around him right now. Riza wasn't very loud in bed. She always exuded an atmosphere of perfect self control, and the only times she did make a noise was usually a satisfied sigh after coming down from a hard orgasm.

He worked diligently through his thick stack of papers for a good half hour before he couldn't resist anymore and turned the device back on.

Riza had been engrossed in her work long enough for her to get brave or reckless enough to actually get up from her desk and file a few things, like she usually would.  
It was when she passed his desk the second time that he finally pressed the button again. He hid his smirk behind his hand as she seemed to stumble out of the blue and gripped the edge of his desk for support.

All eyes were on her now. Riza Hawkeye did not trip.

“Careful there lieutenant, you don't want to hurt yourself.”

Riza's face took on a dark shade of pink and she gave him a glare that told him to be careful and not overdo it.

Grinning like the cat that got the canary, he watched her trying hard to compose herself again and walking back to her own desk.

“Of course, sir.” she answered in her perfectly professional manner and sat back down. He raked his eyes over her form as she carefully lowered her body onto the chair again. After sitting down she paused for a moment, letting her body settle in to its new composition and probably slowly get used to the new position the vibrator had inside of her.

Roy couldn't help but think about the way her elegant neck stretched as she held her head high and steady. He wanted nothing more than to walk over toward her and bend down to kiss the delicate milky flesh exposed. He was getting dangerously hungry for her and it wasn't even time for lunch yet. How was he supposed to make it through the whole day and wait until he had her alone in her apartment, if that was even a thing she would allow tonight?

They both knew that what they were doing was very dangerous. They couldn't afford to be careless at all, which meant that the times they spent together were precious and very few and far between. Who guaranteed him that this was all part of some torturous foreplay and not just her way to make the long wait for their next encounter a little more interesting to both of them?

Roy subconsciously licked over his lips as he watched Riza lean further onto her paperwork again. It seemed that he was beginning to seriously distract her, so she had to get closer to the words to make any sense out of them.

He saw her take in a long breath and close her eyes for the tiniest moment too long to be a simple blink of the eye. She seemed to have an especially hard time to keep still in her chair right now. The way her dark lashes fanned over her high cheekbones sent shivers down his spine. It wasn't often that the Hawk's Eye closed her gaze off to her surroundings. Is she ever did, it was usually in the intimate time he had with her when they were completely alone.

Roy swallowed hard, remembering the last time he had seen her with her eyes closed and a bead of sweat on her brow.

She had brought him a folder of very important documents late at night. Sometimes she did that and he always wondered if she was doing so on purpose to get some time alone with him.

After delivering the aforementioned documents, he had been able to persuade her into having a cup of coffee with him. Coffee had soon turned into a glass of wine and before they knew what was happening, he had her pinned onto his couch, lost in her while she was holding his head in a death iron grip between her thighs.

He had been drunk on the taste of her and the feeling of her soft flesh against his tongue when he had dared to look up at her. He looked past her hardened nipples which he had been torturing with his teeth just moments earlier and searched for her face instead. The expression of pure ecstasy on her usually calm features as she arched her back into him brought a throbbing heat into his groin and he had to groan into her open flesh.

The sight had burned itself into his eyes and he was sure that if he was ever going to lose his sight again he would never forget how beautiful she had looked at that very moment.

Roy shuddered at the memory of her. He wondered if she would throw her head back just as she had then if he allowed her to come right here. The thought sent hot white flames through his veins. He continued to look at her, how she let her tongue dart out and run over her dry lips.

He could tell that she was getting closer and closer, her free hand gripping the edge of her desk for further support, unseen by the rest of the team.

But Roy didn't want the torture to end just yet. With a self satisfied smirk he turned the device off again, trying not to chuckle at the silent frustrated sigh that went through her.

She shot him a dirty look and flipped her head to pointedly go back to her paperwork. Roy grinned. If Riza didn't enjoy being toyed with, she shouldn't have given him the remote to her pleasure. He was sure that she was just as turned on by what he was doing as he was.

They continued to work until Roy caught sight of the clock.

“Alright everyone,” he said as he pushed his chair back from his desk and stretched. “I don't know about you, but I am famished. Let's all take our lunch.”

A string of relieved sighs went through the room and Roy knew that the team hated office days as much as he did. Havoc and Fuery were the first ones who all but bolted from the office, afraid that if they lingered too long Hawkeye would order them back to their desks and give them even more work.

Breda and Falman were a lot more relaxed, quietly talking to each other as they shuffled out of the room while Riza carefully packed away her papers and cleared her desk. She didn't like leaving a mess behind, and she certainly didn't ever leave unfinished paperwork lying around, even if she just took her lunch break.

She didn't look at Roy, even as he turned off the vibrator, before quietly walking out of the room and letting the door close behind her.

Roy stared after her. He enjoyed watching her walk. She had the slightest edge in her step, probably from all the built up frustration he had put on her. It still hurt his ego that she didn't want to make out in the now empty office, but he figured she had a right to be a little mad at him and to get some peaceful lunch.

Roy pondered about that for a moment, his fingers still toying with the small remote.

Maybe not.

He took his sweet time picking up his disregarded morning paper before getting to the cafeteria, where he knew she would be sitting quietly at a table and take whatever meal option was the healthiest. He knew that the cafeteria chefs didn't hold a candle to Riza's cooking skills, so she never bothered much with picking something specific.

He got himself a plate of what was supposed to be some kind of stew but to him it was simply a bland mess.

Setting down his tray and sliding into the chair across from her like they did occasionally, he gave her a polite smile and began picking through his food with the fork.  
“Lieutenant, “ he greeted her politely.

“Sir,” she replied, looking up from her meal for a moment to meet his eyes before concentrating on her food again.

Roy could see the way her eyes were still burning a little. Apparently she hadn't quite forgiven him yet. That would make this way more dangerous, but also incredibly more fun.

He opened up the morning paper, distractedly glancing over the headlines as he quietly reached into his pocket and pressed the button again.

A jolt went through Riza's body and Roy swore that he could feel her gripping onto their otherwise unoccupied lunch table.

Her wide eyes searched for his and found them over the edge of the newspaper. Roy was sure it did nothing to hide the smirk from her, even though she couldn't see the lower half of his face. Riza had always been able to read him just from the expression of his eyes.

“Is something the matter, lieutenant?” he asked, his voice laced with amusement.

Riza took a moment to compose herself and school her expression back into its usual calmness.

“It's just the restaurant. I really liked it. Too bad it closed up.” she said, and it took Roy a moment before he realized that she was referring to one of the headlines.

He peered around the newspaper, looking for the article that she had mentioned, and made a show out of his disappointed face.

“Oh no, not the Petit Chateaux… that was an excellent spot to bring a date.”

Riza gave him a dark look, slightly shifting in her seat and trying desperately to appear nonplussed.

She picked up her cutlery again and started to slowly cut herself another piece of meat.

“I am sure you will find another spot to bring your dates, sir.” she said as she slipped the food into her mouth.

Roy chuckled at the barely disguised hint of jealousy in her voice and regretted that the remote didn't have an intensity control. He would have loved to crank it up a notch just to ‘punish’ her for that disapproving comment. As it was, she was already beginning to shift in her chair again, and this time she was sitting right across from him. Better yet, she was forced to interact with him.

Roy mused that her insides must still be tender and sensitive from the torture she had endured at his hand in the morning if she already felt restless after such a short time.

“I'm fairly sure I will. How is your lunch, lieutenant?”

Riza gave him a polite smile, and if he hadn't known she was severely distracted by something vibrating inside of her, he would never have guessed.

“It is quite alright, sir.”

Roy smiled.

“So it is to your satisfaction, then?”

Riza's face flushed. Roy marveled at the nice pink hue on her cheeks as she answered.

“I wouldn't say that. But it is bearable enough.”

“Just bearable, huh? Maybe you should have picked something else then. Something that is… more to your tastes.”

Riza smiled at him, her lips quirking with a hint of amusement before she pushed her now empty plate aside.

“Oh no. It is quite nice, it just simply isn't enough, sir.”

With that she stood up and took her empty plate away. Roy watched her leave, knowing that by walking away from him, she had no means of turning off the device inside of her.

 

When Roy re-entered his office, Riza was already sitting at her desk. He wondered for a moment whether he should push his luck and at least kiss her, but that was cut short by the arrival of Havoc and Breda.

Completely unsatisfied with the lack of contact, Roy went back to his chair and resumed his paperwork.

His eyes darted back to Riza, who was carefully reading through a report or another. She held the paper tightly in her hands. Roy was sure there would be at least a wrinkle left. She had to be quite close. Her face was set in stone and she took unusually long to get through the page and flip to the next one. He toyed with the thought of turning it back off, but he admired her self control and self restrained. He wondered if she would lose it.

The thought of Riza dropping her walls and coming in the middle of the office because he made her sent his erection from semi hard to full on arousal in mere moments.

He kept his gaze trained firmly on her, curious of what she would do. Would she throw her head back and groan in mock frustration to mask her pleasure? Or would she get up and leave the room, barely making it to the next bathroom where she would collapse against the cool tiled wall and come with a shuddering breath?

Roy had a tough time keeping his fingers from slipping into his pants at the prospect.

Then Riza quietly put the papers down and closed her eyes, letting out the faintest sigh. It was very quiet, but also a very long one. All eyes were on her now. Roy only just now realized that his whole team had been privy to watching Riza Hawkeye having an orgasm, even if they were unaware of it.

Riza opened her eyes again slowly, her lips lifting in a slight smile.

“I think it might be time for a cup of tea,” she said, slowly rising out of her seat and straightening out her impeccable uniform. Roy took the opportunity to turn off the device, knowing not to torture her any further.

“I will be right back.”

With that she left the office, seemingly just to walk towards the kitchen and preparing the tea.

Roy glared darkly at the remaining four men of his team. They had dared to lay eyes on her in her most intimate moment. Right now he didn't care that he had provoked it himself, and that none of them had even known what was going on. He just felt an unbelievable surge of possessiveness and jealousy.

“Back to work!” he snapped.

The men slightly grumbled amongst themselves but did as he commanded. They were used to the colonel’s sometimes irrational outbursts and, even if they didn't understand them, they could deal. Surely Hawkeye would be able to snap him back out of whatever mood he was in now.

Riza came back only a few minutes later, balancing a tray with tea cups. She gave each of the team members a reassuring smile as she placed a cup in front of each of them.

Roy didn't dare look at her as she approached his desk, too afraid of the deadly glare she might send him.

His cup was the last one, so she held the tray against her chest as she placed the cup in front of him.

Roy swallowed. Inside the unassuming cup, lay a tiny pink egg shaped object, submerged in tea.

“One sugar, as always sir.” she said with a smile.


End file.
